untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Savant
Savants are Fighters who specialize in using their undeniable allure to influence enemies and weaken them, making their objectives easier. Basic Passive - Influence - Each turn, enemies within 10m must make Perception rolls to attempt to resist your charm. Enemies who fail in beating your Influence Roll with their Perception Roll gain ( Charisma ) Influence. Those enemies are weaker for the Influence on them. Influence drops off after two turns of not gaining Influence. Whenever a Token is influenced, its master is too, and vice versa. Influence also has effect outside of combat, on non-enemy units as well ( but not party members ). In that case, you can choose to weaken them statistically or not. 10 Influence - Whenever this unit is dealt damage, the damager recovers Mana based on their Charisma. 25 Influence - Target deals -1d6 damage and takes +1d6 damage. These amounts are increased to 1d10 for you. 50 Influence - Target loses 1d6 AP per turn. 100 Influence - You control the target. They lose 1d20 Influence per turn. Once they are able to make a Perception Roll that beats this amount, they lose all Influence and regain control of themselves. Once you control a total of ( Charisma x 3 ) in HP of controlled units, you can't control any more units. Once targets drop to 0 Influence, they will regain control of themselves. Basic Spell - Can You Do That For Me? - 1 AP - 5 MP - Exert influence on a unit, allowing you to make it perform actions this turn. You must consume Influence on that unit equal to the AP costs of the actions it's performing to make it do those actions. If Overcast, you don't have to consume any Influence on target for those actions. OC: 17. Can only be used on units with 40 Influence or more on them, and stops working after they drop below 40 Influence. Counts as gaining control of target. Target must have AP and MP to do actions. Basic Spell - Straddle - 6 AP - 9 MP - Apprehend a target within 5m unless they are able to roll a Perception Roll higher than the Influence currently on them. You then begin to straddle your target, which makes them unable to perform any actions, while also only allowing you to either continue straddling them on your turn or end the spell. Each turn Straddling a unit adds +1d20 Influence to them. Overcast makes you recover 1d8 MP each turn spent straddling. If your target is damaged, the Straddling ends. OC: 15. Ultimate Ability - Revel of Sins - Upon use, start a Party in the 10m around you. This Party lasts until your next turn, but has its duration extended by a turn whenever you gain control of a unit, or a unit in the area dies. Whenever the duration is extended, the area of the Party extends by 5m, and the Rolls of allies in the area are increased by 1 for the duration. Additionally, while the Party is active, your Influence exertion range becomes the Party's range. Allies in the Party recover AP and MP each turn, and enemies in the area gain Influence each turn. These amounts gained are based on the number of units in the area ( including Tokens ). Basic Spell - Live Fast - 2 AP - 7 MP - Empower a target within 10m. That target gains the Live Fast Buff. While Buffed in this way, they have +1d6 AP Regeneration, but take 1d6 damage per turn and gain +1d6 Influence per turn. If Overcast, your target also instantly gains 1d20 Influence. Buff will disappear if your target kills a unit. OC: 14.